A bio-waste disposal system is provided. The bio-waste disposal system is incorporated into a standard toilet. The device utilizes a ring gear and pinion concept. A plurality of flaps secured to the interior surface of the ring gear rotates and breaks down solid waste placed within a toilet. The pinion shaft is secured to a motor which may be AC or DC powered. An LED light may indicate if the device is on or off, functional or non-function or other important information.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a toilet which eliminates clogging of human waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,758 to Arena discloses a human waste disposal system having an improved toilet, a transfer system and an intermediate sealing means. The toilet includes a bowl with flushing nozzles that use a minimum amount of fluid or a mixture of fluid as a flushing agent. The bowl has a liquid disposing portion separated from a solid disposing portion. The intermediate sealing means may include a valve means operated by a hydraulic, mechanical or electrical means. The solid transfer means includes a liquid system and a separate solid transfer system. The solid transfer system includes a grinding, material moving mechanism located at the lowermost area of the solid disposing portion of the bowl. The mechanism is positioned on the vertical centerline of the solid disposing portion of the bowl. The mechanism grinds the solid materials and forces or pumps the ground solid material into a solid transfer conduit to store solids in a distant, generally sealed, collecting tank that is open to atmosphere. The material in the collecting tanks may be used as raw materials for fertilizer production purposes.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,638 to Hammond discloses a self-contained toilet that does not require water for operation and does not require chemicals for operation including a toilet bowl enclosure that is cleaned by compressed air pressure and provides for human waste to be forced down into a heat and grinding chamber that becomes closed off by a sliding door. The air pressure comes from an internal compressor and air tank which not only cleans the toilet bowl but is also used for forcing ventilation of odor and humidity while the evaporation and dehydration process is taking place and is further used to blow the dehydrated powder waste into a bag or holding area. The dehydration process can operate from one person while the toilet is being used by another; further the dehydration process can be interrupted repeatedly with other deposits of human waste and then resume operation until fully dehydrated. A humidity sensor is used to identify completion of the dehydration process which opens the valve to the powdered waste bag or containment area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,133 to Kishi discloses a raw sewage disposal apparatus capable of easily stirring raw sewage and cleaning a container by rotating the container per se after introducing the raw sewage into the container and heating, evaporating and drying the raw sewage. The raw sewage disposal apparatus comprises a container for accommodating raw sewage therein, an electromagnetic heater for heating the container, a rotary holder for rotatably holding the container, a driver for rotating the container, spherical stirrers accommodated in the container, and a nonrotatable baffle having one end fixed to the cover plate and the other end extending to a position adjacent to the bottom of the container so as to contact the stirrers.
However, these patents fail to describe a bio-waste disposal system which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a bio-waste disposal system which maybe retro-fitted in a standard toilet.